


When Stars Turn Blue My Sun Is You

by 8NightLight8



Series: My Demons and Your Lullaby [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, Late Night Conversations, Mental health issues (only mentioned though), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Young Peter Parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8NightLight8/pseuds/8NightLight8
Summary: It was a pendant. A very expensive pendant, Peter thought as he turned it in his palm carefully, observing how the lab’s blue glow bounced of the heart shaped precious stone and showered the ceiling with thousands and thousands of small, glittering drops of light.“It’s a diamond,” Tony supplied gently, before passing one of the black and white photos to the boy as well. “It belonged to my mom.”





	When Stars Turn Blue My Sun Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of a series and I highly recommend reading the previous parts first. In this piece Peter is about to turn 10. :)

Peter’s eyes were heavy with sleep, his steps slow, careful as he crossed his dark room and opened its door in order to make his way into the dimly lit kitchen. It was a little over one a.m. and his throat was dying for a glass of water.

He tiptoed past his dad’s room, pleased to see no light shining through the doorway only to turn around and be suddenly enveloped by the lambent, blueish glow. He recognized it immediately, his eyes darted to in the direction of the lab quickly and widened when they came to rest on its wide open entrance. When he was younger, he thought that room was magical, that it filled everyone who was ever in it with the power to bring the images from their dreams into reality as he watched Tony create new and new research equipment for the people working on the floors below. Now it only filled him with fear. The door to the lab had stayed locked during the last two months and his dad said that he was going to go to bed at eleven, but there he was now, in the middle of the night sitting on the couch in the room which seemed strongly connected to what had caused his breakdown.

The boy was next to him in a heartbeat and yet his dad just smiled softly when he looked up from the pictures and papers scattered on the coffee table in front of him. There wasn’t even a hint of surprise in his eyes, almost like he knew he would be coming and waiting for him was the reason he was sitting there in the first place.

“Hey,” he said, patting the space next to him lightly, motioning his son to join him.

“You okay?” Peter asked, bumping his dad’s shoulder with his lightly after following-through with the proposal. He almost expected to hear an ‘I am fine’, but they made a deal a few days ago and telling a lie wasn’t an option anymore. Not after Peter read at least a dozen mental health manuals, not after everything that has happened. He tried to get a read on the man’s tired expression, but Tony’s eyes only gleamed with fondness as he ran his hand through the boy’s hair gently, calming him down a bit instantly.

“Better now.” He nodded towards the table in front of him. “I was just digging around the lab a bit and I found some old stuff. I knew I had it somewhere, but I really didn’t expect it to be…”

“Oh my god!” Peter interrupted him suddenly, excitement rushing through him as he picked up a black and white picture of a smiling, chubby baby from the table. “Dad, is that you?!”

Tony laughed. He laughed a real, genuine laugh, the one that lit up the room, the one Peter missed, the one he has been yearning to hear for months now. “Yeah, kiddo.” He said when he caught his breath again. “Why? Couldn’t imagine me ever looking that ugly, did ya?”

Peter could feel his cheeks heat up a bit, only causing his dad’s smile to widen and the man ruffled his hair again when he tried to hide his face by looking at the picture more closely. “You were just,” the boy started, but had to clear his throat a bit in order to be able to continue normally and loose his voice’s new found pitch. “You were just _so small._ ”

“Yeah I was.” Tony responded, “and so were you.” He booped his nose, still grinning at him a bit teasingly. “Hell, you were four when you came here, but I was still able to carry you around on my shoulders. Now look at you. Turning ten in a few hours and growing like a weed.” All of the playfulness disappeared from his face at his last two sentences and his expression turned serious, only his love for the boy next to him shining through.

“I want you to have something.” He said, his voice quiet, but determined and Peter looked at him expectantly. “I know you aren’t technically turning ten till five a clock, but I guess a birthday is a birthday…” He trailed of, picking up something shiny from a cardboard box which was sitting next to his feet and traced his fingers around its shape lovingly before handing it to his son.

It was a pendant. _A very expensive pendant,_ Peter thought as he turned it in his palm carefully, observing how the lab’s blue glow bounced of the heart shaped precious stone and showered the ceiling with thousands and thousands of small, glittering drops of light.

 “It’s a diamond,” Tony supplied gently, before passing one of the black and white photos to the boy as well. “It belonged to my mom.”

Peter looked at the photograph only to find a long haired, kind looking woman smiling towards him, her eyes shining with happiness as she smelled the bouquet of roses she had probably just received. When he looked closely, he could see the top end of the pendant lying against her neck, peaking from behind the blossoming flowers. “She was beautiful,” he whispered, somehow unable to fully break the silence. He wasn’t really sure how to react. His dad never told him anything about his family before, never.

“Smart too,” Tony spoke quietly also, a shadow of a sad smile finding its place on his lips. “And kind. She was always kind. To anybody. Even when she probably shouldn’t be… She- She was an amazing person. The best person I knew.” He sighed and the boy could see him looking at him out of the corner of his eye, so he leaned into his side and let his dad’s right arm embrace him, before the man continued. “My father gave her the locket as her wedding present and she wore it day in and day out. There is no memory I have of her without it.”

_The locket?_ Peter turned the pendant in his hand again carefully only to find out that the silver he thought was at the back of it actually lay in the middle of the finely cut crystal. A hand threaded through his hair again and he turned to his dad only to find him already looking down at him.

“You can open it, if you want.” His voice was hoarse now, but still gentle, loving. “There used to be a picture of my dad and me inside it, but I altered it for you earlier.” He glanced at the clock before he nudged the boy slightly, then grinned again. “You can call this one a _two a.m._ birthday present; I bet it is far better than anything Happy decided to taunt you with this year.”

Peter didn’t respond. He couldn’t. He _couldn’t_ because the locket now lay open in his palm and a photo of him and Tony laughing in a half hug somewhere in Provence was staring back at him. It was everything. Everything he ever wanted, everything he ever needed: just the two of them - happy, without a worry in the world. “I-It’s amazing.” He finally managed, his voice breaking a little.

Tony just rubbed his arm a bit, wrapping him in warmth. “She would want you to have it. And with everything that has been going on… I just wanted it to be a reminder I guess. I am doing better now; you know I am, but whit what happened to me before… I just want you to know that I love you more than anything.  Always. No matter what happens. No matter what you say or do. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and although I was pretty shitty at showing you that for a while, you always come first. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeey, some fluff fluff fluff :D Short and sweet…. Will it last, though? :O 
> 
> Please let me know what your thoughts on this piece were! Every comment or kudos you leave just makes me want to write more and more for you guys, so thank you all so much for your support on this series! 
> 
> You can come talk to me on Tumblr if you would like, my URL is 8night-light8. :)


End file.
